User talk:Oheh-Tsidii
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Terran RPs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LurkerLordB (Talk) 14:45, April 19, 2010 Hey-This is Lulo Can you take control of the Grench till i can get back on the sporums.I cannot acess them whilst on Holiday-Could you also post on my talk page what has happened on Neo-terra and Life after the grox since my last post? 20:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Lulo Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the reply what is the new cult of the watu and how many new lifeforms have evolved? 07:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Lulo How do i add a smaller section into a larger section such as the early and later evulotions on the Grench page?Grench cheiften-lulo 18:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Questions 1-How do I add a smaller picture into the top corner of my Page? 2-What program do you use to Create your images for the Moons and Planets?Grench cheiften-lulo 15:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) How do you put a page into Life After the Grox? Hello. BBeast 01:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll be sure to be wary of outdated information, then. I am working on getting the information of my races into the Wiki, which weren't only outdated but non-existant. BBeast 05:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I saw the word about the Jichaw and then realised that I will need to approve and revise the words you wish to add. P.S. I like your Pichaw picture, maybe you were meant not to have Spore functioning... I have seen your post about the suffixes, and here are my answers. Firstly, about the Jichaw, I was thinking that ch could mean swimmer, and Ji would mean spark-sight. But, since Pi means plant, Pich would mean build-swimmer because the mud mazes was the first sign of the existence of the Pichaw seen by the Jeskaw. Speaking of Jeskaw, since they were the first to make tools and their tails are their hands, the Jeskaw would mean tool-tail animal. On the matter of Hachpi, Hachaw and Hachlippi, that would be a good idea, and I accept it. And about Jalupi, I was thinking that once they see their star system, which I plan to have four planets that they would name Jalu, Jalupi, Jajaala and Jajaela, which would literally mean big-little, big-little-plant, big-big-one and big-big-two respectively, they would realise that their planet name means big-little-plant because planets are big, that planet is one of the smaller planets in the star system, and it has plants on it. Finally, no, Jeskawus would only mean Jeskaw-ground, for in the word Usrah, a Jeskaw scoop or ground-pain, Us would mean ground, as in the Jeskaw language. However, if the Geri Piluaw have another colony, it could be called a Piluawus. Since time escapes me and I plan to make contributions to another wiki, it would be expected that I wouldn't have the tiome to post at time of writing. Oh, and one last thing -- Happy Easter. Chantal71 00:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I understand the Pichaw-Jichaw issue, ad accept it, but keep in mind that the Jeskaw language is different and unique from english. However, about the Làp thing, then, the Pichaw would be called Lichaw. 18:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Good point. However, you gave me an idea. How about the Pichaw at the Jeskawpichawus eventually become a Pichaw subspecies that is very skilled in Jeskaw-Pichaw transltion called the Lichaw? I find that idea a darn good one, how about you? I saw it, and the things at the top look like reeds. Maybe they can be Reed Awchpis, but maybe there's a possibility that another idea might be good? But we have the time. Also, about your new computer's Paint program, I find the pictures of Jalupi a lot better than the old pictures. Congratulations. Chantal71 13:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Help! I'm unable to log onto the Sporum! I'll have to write my posts here, so that you post them for me. 23:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) What are you going to do? Now that the sporum is dead, what are you going to do? LurkerLordB (Talk) 17:21, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to leave the Om in the state they are now, or are you going to conclude the stories of Neo-Terra and Life After the Universe on this wiki or some other forum? LurkerLordB (Talk) 15:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) They fixed the Sporum, by the way. LurkerLordB (Talk) 04:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I was reminiscing about bygone days, and I decided to see if you were active anywhere on Wikia and would get the "New Messages" message if I message you here. You can reply if you wish to. LurkerLordB (Talk) 21:23, February 16, 2015 (UTC)